La boulette de Londubat
by CMALFOY
Summary: Une potion tourne mal et c'est Severus Rogue lui-même qui en fait les frais!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : "Retour en enfance **" 

Je tiens à remercier Galariel avec qui cette fic avait été écrite, je remanie un peu l'histoire et j'espère la terminer.

Chapitre 1 : Retour en enfance

Un groupe d'élèves était en train de se diriger vers la grande salle quand plusieurs cris perçants provenant de Miss Pansy Parkinson se firent entendre et eurent pour effet d'infliger une honte pas possible au jeune homme auquel ils étaient destinés.  
- Draguinouchet, Draguinouchet, attends moi ! ! ! ! !  
- Pansy ! Tu vas te taire on est au milieu du hall ! S'écria Drago Malefoy commençant à perdre son sang froid pourtant légendaire. .  
- Mais tu m'oubliais ! Répondit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Oui c'est exact ! Rétorqua-t-il avec son air moqueur  
« Qu'ai-je put bien faire au monde pour avoir une sangsue pareille ! ! Non mais quelle journée, il ne manquerait plus que la bande au balafré et ce serait le bouquet. »Pensa t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle où il put apercevoir par la même occasion Potter et ses amis, ce qui n'arrangea pas son moral déjà bas.  
- Comment ça va Draguinouchet ? Se moqua Ron en insistant sur chaque syllabe.  
- Très bien Weasmoche ! Répondit le jeune Serpentard tout en empoignant sa baguette.  
- A ta place, j'aurais honte de sortir avec une fille qui me colle comme ce chien que tu traînes derrières toi Malefoy ! !

« Non mais je rêve ou quoi, Weasmoche vient d'insinuer que je sortais avec Pansy, non mais quelle horreur, j'ai du rater une étape ! »  
- La honte te fais perdre tes mots Malefoy, tu n'as rien à dire ? Reprit le Gryffondor fière de lui.  
- Arrête ça Ron ! C'est bon viens on va manger ! Intervint Hermione voyant Drago pointer sa baguette sur le jeune rouquin.  
« Tu me le paieras Weasmoche, ça tu peux me croire ! Jamais je ne sortirais avec une fille pareille, non mais Pansy ressemble plus à un bouledogue qu'à une jolie jeune fille! Mais pour le moment, occupons nous de ce cher Ronald ! »Pensa-t-il tout en affichant son fidèle sourire sournois.  
Drago se dirigea alors vers le Gryffondor, s'arrêta à proximité et tout en pointant sa baguette prononça un sortilège informulé « fume oreille. »  
Devant cette scène plutôt humiliante pour le Gryffondor, toute la tablée des Serpentards se mirent à rire à pleins poumons.  
- Ron je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ! Harry garde nous à manger s'il te plaît. S'exclama Hermione en prenant Ron et en l'emmenant en dehors de la grande salle.  
Une fois les remèdes de Mme Pomfresh avalés et une bonne heure de repos, le jeune rouquin était fin prêt pour se rendre en cours.  
- J'en ai raz le bol de ces cours de potion où le professeur Rogue se fera un malin plaisir de m'humilier une fois de plus devant ces Serpentards. S'écria Ron tout en marchant le plus lentement possible vers la salle de cours.  
-Peut être mais il faut y aller ! Franchement Ron, au bout de toutes ces années tu as encore peur de Rogue ! Ne prête pas intention aux remarques qu'il te fait !  
- Facile à dire ! Répondit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions et s'installèrent.  
- Sortez vos livres et ouvrez les à la page 258! S'écria la professeur Rogue arrivant dans la salle telle une furie ! Etant donné le niveau plutôt médiocre de certains élèves, il m'est venu l'idée de faire des groupes de deux, un excellent élève avec un plus faible, et ceci me direz vous, dans le but de vous améliorer aux prochains examens !  
Au fond de la pièce, Malefoy voyant que Ron pouvait avoir quelques fumées sortant de ses oreilles, ne put s'empêcher de rire tout seul, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur de potion.  
- M. Weasley, cessez ceci immédiatement !  
- Mais Monsieur. c'est …  
- …. Insupportable ! J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor !  
Un sourire vainqueur se dessina alors sur le visage du jeune Serpentard.  
- Bien maintenant que s'est enfin calmé je peux reprendre là où j'en étais. Le meilleur élève de la classe étant M. Malefoy, il va de soit qu'il fera équipe avec , le pire de tous !

Je sais M Malefoy ce n'est pas un cadeau soyez fort !  
« Il ne manquait plus que ça, faire équipe avec un Gryffondor mais en plus de cela, avec Londubat !»  
- Granger avec Crabbe , Parkinson avec Weasley !  
Une fois la répartition des groupes terminé, les élèves se mirent donc au travail par deux et préparèrent la potion préalablement choisie par le professeur Rogue dont les instructions étaient marquées sur le tableau. Une fois le cour terminé, Pansy se rua comme à son habitude sur le dos de Drago.  
- Draguinouchet, on va manger ?  
Ne supportant pas le surnom ridicule que lui infligé la jeune fille, il se retourna et plaqua Pansy contre le mur tout en lui tenant les bras.  
- Maintenant tu arrêtes ce surnom ridicule Pansy, c'est clair ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant de plus en plus fort.  
- Oui ! Répondit-elle en faisant une grimace sous la douleur des mains de Drago sur ses bras.  
- Laisse moi maintenant, tu veux ! Dit-il en la lâchant.  
- Mais…  
- ….. Mais quoi Pansy ?  
- Il faudrait quand même que nous passions un peu plus de temps ensemble.  
- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu ne crois pas que le peu de temps que je passe déjà avec toi me suffit amplement !  
- Parce que figures-toi : bientôt nous serons mariés ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant.  
- Non mais tu rêves Pansy, jamais je ne t'épouserais.  
- Et bien, demande à ta mère, elle te le dira ! Je suis une sang pure !  
- Je ne manquerait pas d'en parler à ma mère mais sache Pansy que tu n'es pas la seule sang-pure et heureusement ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille et oublie moi ! Répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle et en la laissant plantée là dans le couloir.

Pansy quand à elle prit donc la direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Drago était énervé. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de sa mère lui confirmant les dires du pot de colle alias Miss Parkinson , l'épouser était envisageable, Drago se remémorait la lettre « Un sang pur doit être avec une sang-pure ,il ne peut pas en être autrement et Pansy est une possibilité» .  
En plus de cette mauvaise nouvelle,il avait cours de potions . En temps normal, il aimait ce cours où Rogue ne manquait aucune occasion pour se moquer de Saint Potter et de ses amis mais là Drago était en binôme avec Londubat .

-Installez vous par groupe : oui Crabbe vous devez vous séparer de Goyle pendant ce cours !  
-Bon Londubat tu me laisses faire, tu ne touches à rien , c'est compris ? vu le ton de Drago il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais d'un ordre  
-Euh oui . Neville était encore plus stressé que d'habitude , si si c'est possible !  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure , la potion d'Hermione était parfaite , elle avait également recommandé à son partenaire de ne pas s'approcher du chaudron , Ron avait moins de chance avec Pansy leur potion était jaune au lieu de noire ,  
-Moins 20 points au groupe Parkinson/Weasley : vous avez ajouté des ingrédients qui ne sont pas sur la liste au tableau  
-Pour les autres groupes c'est plutôt bien , vous pouvez venir poser vos potions sur mon bureau  
-Attention Néville tu fait tout tomber !  
Drago se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rogue quand Néville renversa sur leur table le chaudron et avec lui le reste de la potion , tout cela se mélangeant avec des ingrédients sur leur table  
« oh non par Merlin j en ai renversé sur Rogue il va me tuer ! »  
C'est sûrement ce que Rogue prévoyait cependant :  
- Il a disparu ! Le professeur Rogue a disparu !  
-Mais n'importe quoi Granger , il n'a pas pu disparaître  
- Alors où est-il?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Oh là ! Ron montrait du doigt quelque chose sous le bureau de Neville et Drago  
- Oh oui en effet il n'a pas disparu mais c'est pas mieux ! Drago commençait à rigoler  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Néville était confronté à sa maladresse : les élèves avaient devant eux un Rogue en miniature!  
- Il a quel âge à votre avis ?  
- Je sais pas Malefoy peut être 5-6 ans  
- Il faut aller chercher Dumbledore  
- Et Mme Pumfresh  
- Oui allons y  
- Non pas tout le monde il faut garder cet … enfant ! Hermione en parfaite préfète venait de souligner un point important  
Drago eu alors une idée lumineuse :  
- C'est à Londubat de le faire c'est son erreur !  
- Je ne peux pas  
- Allons Néville tu n'as pas à avoir peur il est tout petit !  
- Oui Harry, mais il a ce regard …  
- On est débarassé du cours de potion , c'est super !  
- Ron ! Tu n'as pas honte !  
- Mais Hermione …  
C'est alors que le directeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière de Poudlard arrivent dans la salle de potion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : "Qu' est ce que l' on va faire de Rogue maintenant?**"

Le professeur Dumbledore vient d'entrer dans la classe accompagné de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il s'approche de la table de Néville et de Drago.

- Hum je vois une potion qui a mal tourné , peut être une potion de rétrécissement qu'en pensait vous Pom Pom ?  
A cette appellation Mme Pomfresh rougit avant de se reprendre et de déclarer à tous les élèves de la classe :  
- Notre directeur doit avoir raison cependant il y a plusieurs types de potion de rétrécissement je dois demander aux élèves responsables de cet incident de me suivre à l'infirmerie pour essayer de trouver un remède. Je dois connaître les différents ingrédients de cette potion pour faire l'antidote  
-Alors quels sont les élèves responsables de ce … nouveau Rogue ? Dumbledore semble amusé de cet événement.  
-Il s'agit de Londubat  
-Merci Mlle Parkinson. Je souhaiterai connaître également la deuxième personne  
-C'est moi qui étais en binôme avec Londubat monsieur  
-Il s'agit d'un accident la potion s'est renversée  
-Je m'en doute Hermione, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une simple maladresse , c'est pourquoi Londubat et Malefoy vous n'êtes pas puni… Cependant le professeur Rogue ne peux pas resté dans cet … état. Vous allez tous les deux avec Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.  
Néville, Drago s'apprêtent à quitter la classe derrière Mme Pomfresh  
-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose Mme Pomfresh ?  
-Oh si Rogue mais on ne le voit presque pas !  
-Il ne vas pas pouvoir marcher il mettrait trop de temps à traverser les couloirs il va falloir le porter  
-Mais monsieur …  
-Malefoy avez vous une autre idée ?

-on peut le faire léviter

-un balai monsieur enfin un mini balai propose Hermione  
-ça me paraît être une bonne idée , il pourra se déplacer seul plus facilement, encore va t-il falloir quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à voler, en effet Rogue n'a jamais montré une grande habileté à voler  
-un mini Rogue sur un mini-balai ça va être du plus bel effet ! Ron venait de parler à Harry mais le directeur a l'ouie fine !  
-M Weasley quelque chose à ajouter ?  
-Non monsieur  
-Messieurs Londubat et Malefoy vont se charger d'apprendre à Rogue à voler , en attendant vous le ferez léviter chacun votre tour  
Pour un fier serpentard Malefoy paressait dépité mais ce n'était rien à comparer de Londubat , son visage était passé du rouge au blanc et maintenant il tirait vers le vert . C'est sur qu'apprendre à voler à Rogue sera une partie de plaisir !


End file.
